wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aurelia (GoddessOfCarries)
Aurelia belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. Aurelia Description Although Aurelia is a hybrid, she is actually more RainWing than she is NightWing, with the ratio of the genes being 7:3. However, the mutation of the genes has given her some rather... unusual traits when compared to a normal RainWing. She still has a body shape and size similar to a typical RainWing, but the similarities end there. When compared to most RainWings, Aurelia is slightly larger and appears to be slightly more muscular. She isn't as large as a NightWing, but her wings are larger than a RainWing's. Her scales could change color, but unlike RainWings, which scales change into different colors according to emotion, Aurelia's emotions do not affect her scale color. She is able to consciously change her colors between shades of purples and pinks, but nothing past that range. Her wings possess scattered white spots that resemble the starry night sky, a trait from her NightWing genes, and her wings are a magenta layered with the color of twilight. Aurelia cannot alter the colors on her wings at all. She does not possess the prehensile tail like RainWings, and neither does she possess two large fangs where RainWings shoot their venom from. She also lacks the frills that RainWings have. Aurelia's eyes are a light, non-threatening cyan, that seems to hold great depth when gazed into. Aurelia has an interesting breath weapon - a mix of both NightWing fire and RainWing venom. She is unable to set anything up in flames, and neither is she able to melt away living objects, but she can exhale a poisonous gas, colored a light, sickly green. Her genes had given her lungs and system immunity to the poison, and prevents her from feeling pain or other negative effects when she exhales this poison. Aurelia's claws are slightly curved, which give her good grip on the tree branches and trunks, even though she could not hang from her tail off the boughs. The hybrid was born under one moon, so she has very, very weak and diminished mind-reading abilities. It isn't a power that she controls, and the information that she could gain from this is often useless and uninformative. She possesses more strength than a normal RainWing of her age but lacks any major form of stamina. Personality Aurelia is a RainWing with a pretty easy-going personality. She barely gets mad at anything, doesn't hate anyone much and holds little to no grudges against other dragons. Aurelia had been living most of her life as a "lazy RainWing", that is until she met Rainsong. She has little knowledge about the war, and was once a lot more laid-back and carefree, but after learning about the truth outside of the peaceful rainforest, she became more sensible and caring. Although her happy and generally positive attitude may make her seem insincere or insensitive, she is actually a empathetic and wise dragon. Aurelia enjoys being around her friends and keeping a happy atmosphere, but she can quickly detect bad moods of other dragons, and will pick up on their clues on wanting to be alone or quiet. She is also very understanding, thus she rarely blames a dragon for what they do, if they are not doing it for a bad cause. Aurelia is sort of a peace-maker, and will actively be the one to resolve fights if something goes wrong. She can also comfort others really well, and being an individual that enjoys physical affection, she'll be the first to offer a wing hug or a friendly tail wrap if you're feeling down. When seriously threatened with something she loves, though, the hybrid can get pretty territorial. If she sees someone getting bullied or hurt by mean dragons, she will not hesitate to stand up for her friends or even a random dragon she sees. She isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind when the time calls for it, and when absolutely necessary, she has little to no hesitation in using brute force. This always causes a significant amount of guilt in her later though, for it is against her own principles to resolve a situation with violence, firmly believing that everything can be talked out. Although she forgives and forgets easily, it's unwise to treat her as a pushover - she can seriously get mad and if you really hurt her, she'll have no problem calling you an enemy. Though, if you're sincere and make it up to her, she'll be more than happy to forgive you. Her easygoing personality gives many dragons the false impression that she's an airhead, but she's actually surprisingly smart. She'll think of creative ways to get around a problem before resorting to physical methods. Around her friends, Aurelia shows a very positive, happy and a little mischievous personality. She likes jokes and will often try to cheer her sad friends up, but she has no trouble being serious either. She offers her help whenever needed, but has trouble realizing that she, too, is a dragon that sometimes need assistance from others. She has a tendency to overwork herself, and this usually worry her friends. She rarely complains about being hurt, physically or mentally, but that sometimes leads to her downfall - she may end up falling sick or getting severely injured without even noticing. She fears being alone - and has concerns that one day her friends will all leave her alone with no one to be around. She rarely ever cries - if she does, her sorrow or distress would be genuine. Generally, she's an easy dragon to talk to and be around. She unknowingly makes even shy dragons comfortable, because she's just... easy to talk to. It is hard to explain, but many dragons have described all their interactions with her as pleasant. She has been told a few times that she's a little noisy and overly talkative, and has tuned it down many times by request. If you're a newcomer to the rainforest or just a lost traveler, there's no one better to be your guide than Aurelia - both as a travel companion and a trusted pointer. Just make sure you'll return her gestures of kindness and care - and you will get on her good side in no time. History Text Skills/Abilities Physically, Aurelia lacks any form of major combat skills, although she can defend herself fairly well when it comes to it. She isn't the strongest dragon but neither is she considered weak - in fact, among the generally peaceful RainWing tribe she can be deemed as rather strong. Still, she has no power to hold down a dragon older than her and is only evenly matched with most dragons her age and size. Her breath weapon makes her less deadly than normal RainWings, but she is still a formidable foe if pushed to the limits. Her poison breath has varying effects based on how much has the victim inhaled it. If a small amount of this poison comes into contact with external scales, they will feel a light burning pain, as if scorched by a weak flame, but the area of contact may end up being inflamed and raw later, with the severity depending on amount. However, much like RainWing venom, Aurelia's breath weapon is much more deadly when it manages to find a dragon's eyes or open wounds. The poison will cause severe pain if it enters the bloodstream and stings badly if it gets into the eyes, and huge amounts can be fatal. The downside to her natural weapon is that since it isn't a projectile, it doesn't have great velocity in the air, thus it doesn't function as a long range weapon like fire or RainWing venom. Because she doesn't have a prehensile tail to grip the branches of trees, Aurelia is no good at climbing trees, often falling off when she tries. She is surprising good at tree-gliding, though, and is able to make sharp twists and turns. She isn't the fastest, but her ability to maneuver around very sharp angles makes it easy for foes who are chasing her to lose her, especially in her natural habitat - the rainforest. Relationships Rainsong: Canopy: Bluerain: Stormbreaker: Starfall: Grove: Quotes Text Trivia * She and Rainsong have a playlist of their own. * She isn't canon-timeline but can be used in any universe. Gallery Rainynight.jpg|Aurelia by XxMidnightDragonxX. (She looks amazing, thank you!) Aurelia.png|Aurelia as an FR dragon, made by FeatherflightTheSkyWing tysm! Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters